Foldit Wiki
Welcome to the Details and updates : Foldit Status Foldit Chat Guidelines Foldit IRC (chat) Information Foldit is an online game in which humans try to solve one of the hardest computational problems in biology: protein folding. You don't need to know anything about biology to play the game, although a little background will help. Most of the players of Foldit are not biologists. [http://fold.it/portal/adobe_main/ The official site of Foldit can be found here.] Foldit Translations Foldit Wiki is also available in: German Italian Japanese Korean Russian Spanish Foldit Accessibility Downloading and Installing Foldit Foldit can be played on: * http://fold.it/portal/download/windows Windows * http://fold.it/portal/download/osx Macintosh OSX * http://fold.it/portal/download/linux Linux Click the appropriate link to download the version for your operating system. Install instructions New Players Why fold? This article explains the basics of Foldit: http://fold.it/portal/info/science The Science Behind Foldit The place to get started is the tutorial puzzles. Make sure that you do all of those before trying a science puzzle. * Tutorial Puzzles ** Tutorial Puzzles (deutsch) ** Tutorial Puzzles (svenska) * A very good 40 minute video by Firas Khatib (Beta_Helix), describing Foldit, the basics of the science of protein folding, scoring, CASP, and answering many other questions about protein folding: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ad_ZW-mpOk Beta's Foldit video * What Next? ** How to get started <- With pictures from an actual puzzle ** Foldit 101 <- Helps with all of the other things you may find useful to know. ** Puzzle Results <- Look here to see actual science puzzle summaries along with top solutions and discussions ** FAQs <- Frequently asked questions (including Tracks & Multiple Foldit clients) Preliminary results of CASP10 and CASP ROLL, congratulations to Timo van der Laan, gmn, christioanchauvin and O Seki To In fond memory of Kimo Tutorial Puzzles How to fold in Science Puzzles A_Team_Anthropic_Dreams_Technique Players * Groups * Foldit Legends <- LFB was here! Research * The Research Room * The Foldit Developer's blog Have you just finished the tutorials and see this? What does a winning result look like? We've asked the top players to post their solutions to previous puzzles and they graciously shared their results. Read on to see their solutions! The Science These pages describe the science of protein folding. * Structure * Primary structure ** Amino Acids ** AA in Foldit ** Backbone ** Peptide Bond ** Sidechain * Secondary Structure ** Sheet ** Helix ** Disulfide Bridge ** Glycine Hinge ** U-Turn * Hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity ** Hydrophobicity ** Hydropathy index * Protein Folding Theory * CASP * Rosetta@Home * The Big Question Page * Biochemistry I The Game These pages describe the mechanics of the Foldit game. * Tools * Score * Shortcut Keys * Groups * Lua Scripting * Tools ** Pull Mode *** Freeze *** Rebuild *** Rubber Bands *** Shake Sidechains *** Tweak *** Wiggle *** The Alignment Tool ** Structure Mode ** Mouse Functions ** Shortcut Keys ** Use Undo Graph To Monitor Score Accurately ** Cutpoints ** Contact map ** Awards *** Oracle Strategy These pages describe how to get better scores. * Proverbs * Strategy ** Opening *** Manual Rebuild ** Middlegame *** Local Rebuild Strategy *** Manual Rebuild *** Nudge ** Endgame *** Local Wiggle Strategy *** Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy *** Sad Local Wiggle Strategy *** Endgame Video ** Manipulation of the protein *** Aesthetics *** Compactness *** Constraints *** Local wiggle *** Mojo *** Nudge *** Resetting Score *** Sheet flattening techniques *** Sidechain flipping *** Sidechain Position *** Stability *** Use Undo Graph To Monitor Score Accurately *** Voids * Suggested Methods (pages written by individual players) Other pages This is a wiki about the Foldit game that . Before you do edit it, however, please take a look around and determine whether or not the article you'd like to write already exists. (If it does exist, feel free to make it better!) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse